


Derek, STEREK, Stiles FanArt

by Brush_Work



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brush_Work/pseuds/Brush_Work
Summary: Derek, STEREK and Stiles FanArtASSUME NSFW.  Comments welcome.





	1. Banned Advert Mature (NSFW)

This started life as a Dolce & Gabbana advert . It was banned in several countries and highly criticized for it's homoerotic nature and quickly withdawn.

[ ](https://imgur.com/EmFORuK)


	2. Derek and Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just from a photo

[ ](https://imgur.com/tAHbc4v)


	3. Erotic Moment ( Explicit NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo base

[ ](https://imgur.com/F0PAtWy)


	4. On The Back Step  (General Audience)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice BW from a photo.

[ ](https://imgur.com/0Y2RYw6)


	5. Dancer (Mature, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's what you call an 'erotic dancer'.

>center>[](https://imgur.com/rjthmro)


	6. Affection (Explicit. NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo

[ ](https://imgur.com/sxg9yVj)


	7. Jail Bird   (General Audiences)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From TV screencap

[ ](https://imgur.com/vEfvQKe)


	8. I Warned You About The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made from scratch/ Jane Eden's black wolves. I did the eyes

[ ](https://imgur.com/TV04mEe)


	9. He Loves me, he loves me not... (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles

[ ](https://imgur.com/0FmXKzv)


	10. Fairy Stiles (Teenage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made from scratch /stock photo of hands/Fancy Fairy Wings

[ ](https://imgur.com/fXFDJUL)


	11. Lazy Sunday (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys relax

[ ](https://imgur.com/ljnEJTl)


	12. Lazing In The Sun (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo

[ ](https://imgur.com/p6xRxyv)


	13. Like That? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek plays rough

Center>[](https://imgur.com/YqGRHd5)


	14. Simple Derek Portrait (General Audience)

[ ](https://imgur.com/OmwQ079)


	15. BDSM  Stiles (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a photo

[ ](https://imgur.com/WuCJxhN)


	16. Alpha Couple (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice base

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ae9McTB)


	17. Alpha In The Shower (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a very poor quaity base, but I loved the figure. I don't think it came out too badly.

[ ](https://imgur.com/bzXUtS1)


	18. Bad Moon Rising (General Audiences)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of you will recgnize this base, it first appeared in January 2013, but was probably around before then. I've always seen it done as Derek, many beautiful examples with a plain background.

[ ](https://imgur.com/y4w9mNd)


	19. Towel (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another base been around a while. I once saw it done as Spike from BTVS and fell in love with it. Here's my take on it.

[ ](https://imgur.com/sPHzPBZ)


	20. Watch The Claws! (Matue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old base, been around since 2014, usually done in B/W, frequently as Sam and Dean. Derek took some doing and 'Stiles' shirt and denim jacket and the claws!

[ ](https://imgur.com/mSKewwl)


	21. Like What You See? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek (Large Pic)

[ ](https://imgur.com/rSP5OFi)


	22. Derek New Opening Credit (NSW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was immensely lucky to find the base of a naked jumpng man. He was too slight for Derek so I had to 'beef him up', add filters and dust. Think it came out ok.

[ ](https://imgur.com/bGaJl15)


	23. Sex In The Loft (Explicit, NSFW) Large Pic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

[ ](https://imgur.com/kFKb7TY)


	24. "For The Last Time Stiles, Where's My Damn Socks!" (Teen for implied violence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This started life as a Celvin Kline ad, God knows what it was advertising.

[ ](https://imgur.com/22EwU8i)


	25. Night Of The Hunters (General Audiences) Pencil Drawing Large Pic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Stiles' was Dean Winchester and 'Derek' Spike from Buffy.

[ ](https://imgur.com/pHXp0rC)


	26. Respect The Bat (Stiles, General Audiences      )BigPicture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, a hoodie and a baeball bat

[ ](https://imgur.com/GLsmlR9)


	27. Derek Drawing (General Audience)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hand Drawn (I wish!)

center>[](https://imgur.com/ZyI18Ou)


	28. This No Fit!   (Teen)                   Big picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still doesn't fit

[ ](https://imgur.com/5TP260S)


	29. Remember This Old Vodka Advert? (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Golden Oldie

[ ](https://imgur.com/EgPAKo1)


	30. Young Derek (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorites

[ ](https://imgur.com/9Jajgdw)


End file.
